Universal Studios New England
'''Universal Studios New England '''is a theme park in Universal New England Resort. Areas * Front Lot Center * Cities of America ** New York ** Science Fiction City ** Malibu ** Town Square * Time Travel World ** Ancient Egypt ** Spyro's Kingdom ** Jurassic Park ** The Great Valley * Universal KidZone Wonderland ** Seuss Landing ** Big Idea Land ** PBS Kids PlayLand ** 123 Sesame Street * Universal GirlZone Wonderland ** Equestria ** Ever After High ** Monster High ** Barbie Land * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ** Hogsmeade ** Diagon Alley ** Forbidden Forest * Super Nintendo World ** Mushroom Kingdom ** Inner Space ** Splatoon ** Pop Star Playland ** Zelda's Kingdom ** Worldwide Odyssey ** Donkey Kong Jungle ** Pokemon City Front Lot Center * The Great Universal Movie Ride: A Journey Through Unlimited Possibilities Throughout the History - A dark ride focused on films by Universal Pictures, and its licensed/non-licensed properties, including Despicable Me, The Peanuts Movie, Harry Potter film series, and The Loud House Movie. * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction * Universal Rocking Roller Coaster - A MACK Rides/Intamin/Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands (eg. The Beatles, ELO, Aerosmith), pop/disco singers (eg. Rick Astley, Michael Jackson), and various artists and bands (eg. Gloria Gaynor, Cyndi Lauper). * The Mummy's Horror House - An attraction mixed with a walk-through attraction and dark ride attraction focusing on all horror films from Universal Pictures, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over the Loud House" from The Loud House. * Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Animated Movie Double Down Speed Round (and Beat Bugs too!) - A motion-based dark ride based Nickelodeon shows (eg. SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House), Cartoon Network shows (eg. Teen Titans GO!, We Bare Bears), animated films (eg. Despicable Me, Ice Age) and Beat Bugs. * E.T. Adventure * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Hanna Barbera: The Next Dimension - A motion simulator ride inspired by all Hanna-Barbera cartoons. * WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Jaws: The Ride Cities of America New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue ** Snoopy the Musical ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ** Annie: The Musical ** Shrek: The Musical ** Sing: The Musical * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * NBC Center - A indoor interactive attraction. * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Flying Theater Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack!- a laser dark ride TBA. * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name. * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. * T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. * Back to the Future: Time Twist - An OMNIMAX Dome Motion Simulator inspired by Back to the Future film series. Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride shared from the Orlando park and inspired by the sixth Fast & Furious film. * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride/special effects ride that simulates an 8.3 earthquake in a subway station. * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - A Steel Launched Premier Rides roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but inspired by the first Fast & Furious film. * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A live stunt show attraction inspired by the third Fast & Furious film. Town Square Time Travel World Ancient Egypt * Revenge of the Mummy - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster with mixed versions from Hollywood and Florida. * Treasure Hunters - A vintage car ride. Spyro's Kingdom * Spyro's Quest * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury * Skylanders: An Adventure Ride Experience Through the Games Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a Shoot-The-Chutes/Dark ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. ** Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume ride TBA. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot - A dark ride focusing on films from films 1-14. * Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. * The Land Before Time Movie Theater Universal KidZone Wonderland Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. Map Info: Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo Big Idea Land * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Flight of the Rockhopper PBS Kids PlayLand * NOVA Experience - A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA Theme: NOVA * Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. * Liberty's Kids Live - an animatronic film/show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids and tells guests the history of America. * Cyberchase 4D - A 4D show based on the 2002 show Cyberchase * Thomas and Friends The Ride - A train ride based on Thomas and Friends. Theme: Thomas and Friends * Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 38" * Ryan's Big Coaster - A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 46" * PBS Center - an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. Theme: PBS TV shows 123 Sesame Street * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - A suspended dark ride Universal GirlZone Wonderland Equestria * The Fantastic World of My Little Pony- a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. * Journey Through Seaquestria- a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster Ever After High Monster High Barbie Land The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmeade * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriph * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Mythicarousel Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Ministry of Magic Forbidden Forest * Untitled Motorbike Rollercoaster inspired by Hagrid's Bike * Untitled MACK Rides Inverted Powered Coaster * Untitled SFX Coaster Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby Round ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle attraction Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience Donkey Kong Jungle * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster * Jungle play area Pokemon City * Pokemon Training Academy Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks